moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid
thumb|255pxButch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (titulada en España Dos hombres y un destino) es una película estadounidense de 1969, dirigida por George Roy Hill. Protagonizada por Paul Newman, Robert Redford y Katharine Ross en los papeles principales. Galardonada con 4 premios Oscar 1970, 9 premios BAFTA 1971, 1 premio Globo de Oro 1970, 1 premio Grammy 1970, 5 premios Laurel de Oro 1970, 1 premio Writers Guild of America 1970 y 1 premio ASCAP 1988. La canción Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head compuesta por Burt Bacharach con letra de Hal David, ganó el premio Oscar y el premio ASCAP. Preservada desde 2003 en el National Film Registry de la Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos por ser considerada "culturalmente, históricamente, o estéticamente significativa". Cuenta la historia de los famosos asaltantes de banco estadounidenses Butch Cassidy y su compinche The Sundance Kid. Argumento Butch Cassidy (Paul Newman) y Sundance Kid (Robert Redford) son los líderes de un grupo de pistoleros y asaltantes en Wyoming. La banda tiene una característica, no matan a sus víctimas. Butch es quien organiza, mientras que Sundance es el hombre de acción. Sin embargo, el Oeste comienza a civilizarse y, cuando los dos asaltan un tren, se encuentran con un pelotón de hombres que comienzan a perseguirlos. Butch y Sundance huyen a través de montes rocosos, ríos, poblados, pero siempre tienen tras ellos a sus perseguidores. Cuando por fin logran escapar, en un golpe de suerte, se refugian en la casa de la novia de Sundance, Etta (Katharine Ross), donde Butch tiene una idea. Comentarios La película que no es una representación acabada de la verdad histórica, sin embargo popularizó la leyenda de estos personajes que fueron íconos del lejano oeste y afianzó la fama de Paul Newman y Robert Redford en el mejor momento de sus carreras. Es la primera de las dos películas en las que trabajaron juntos Robert Redford, Paul Newman y George Roy Hill. La otra es El golpe de 1973. En 1976 la revista National Geographic, en el número de noviembre, hace un "experimento". Crea una expedición para hacer la ruta que siguieron los verdaderos Butch y Sundance, en 1900, a caballo. En ella también iba Robert Redford, encargado de escribir un reportaje. Cuenta que la primera noche, cuando fue a meterse en su saco de dormir, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado: había cogido el de su hijo y no cabía. Tuvo que dormir al raso. En 1982 Robert Redford creó el Sundance Institute, para jóvenes cineastas, el nombre lo tomó del pistolero que interpreta en esta película. Tres años más tarde surge a raíz de este, el Festival de Cine de Sundance. Según la película, los forajidos no llegaron más que hasta Bolivia cuando en verdad, Butch Cassidy, Sundance Kid y Etta (o Ethel) Place viajaron en 1901 desde Nueva York hasta Buenos Aires. Tiempo después se instalaron en Cholila, provincia de Chubut y allí vivieron como respetables ciudadanos (se los conocía como Santiago Ryan, Enrique Place y su esposa Ethel) hasta 1905, año que debieron huir, pues las autoridades ya conocían su verdadera identidad. La huida fue a través de Chile. La policía de San Vicente, Bolivia, mató a los bandidos en 1911. Se ha tratado de encontrar sus tumbas, pero las expediciones han fracasado. La última fue en 1991. Premios Premio Óscar, 1970 * Guion original (William Goldman) * Mejor canción original (Burt Bacharach, letrista, y B. J. Thomas, cantante, por Raindrops Keep Fallin' on my Head) * Mejor banda sonora original (Burt Bacharach) * Mejor fotografía (Conrad L. Hall) * Además la película fue candidata a mejor película (John Foreman), mejor director (George Roy Hill) y mejor sonido (William Edmondson y David Dockendorf) Premio BAFTA, 1971 * Anthony Asquith Award a la mejor música para película (Burt Bacharach) * Al mejor actor (Robert Redford) * A la mejor actriz (Katharine Ross) * Al mejor Director de fotografía (Conrad L. Hall) * Al mejor Director (George Roy Hill) * A la mejor película * Al mejor montaje (John C. Howard y Richard C. Meyer) * Al mejor guion (William Goldman) * Al mejor sonido (David Dockendorf, William E. Edmondson y Don Hall) * A la mejor música de película (Burt Bacharach) Premio Globo de Oro, 1970 * A la mejor banda sonora original (Burt Bacharach) Premio Grammy, 1970 * A la mejor banda sonora para cine (Burt Bacharach) Writers Guild of America, 1970 * Al mejor guion original (William Goldman) Premio Laurel de Oro 1970 * A la mejor película de acción / drama * Al mejor músico (Burt Bacharach) * 3 lugar al mejor actor de acción (Paul Newman) Premio ASCAP 1988 * A la canción de película más popular, Raindrops Keep Fallin' on my Head (Burt Bacharach y Hal David) Temas de la banda sonora * The Sundance Kid * Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head * Not Goin' Home Anymore * South American Getaway * On A Bicycle Built For Joy * Come Touch The Sun * The Old Fun City * Not Goin' Home Anymore (reprise) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de Western Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de 1969 Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar